parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Big Halloween Adventure
Blue's Big Halloween Adventure is A Double Length Episode of The Halloween Series Featuring The Nick Jr. Characters. The Nick Jr. Characters are Joining Blue's Clues to Have A Trick Or Treat Adventure For Halloween. =Cast= *Steve/Anteater *Joe/Duck *Blue/Giraffe *Sidetable Drawer/Ice Cream Truck *Mailbox/Alligator *Mr. Salt/Ketchup *Mrs. Pepper/Mustard *Paprika/Relish *Cinnamon/Parsley *Tickety Tock/Cow *Slippery Soap/Octopus *Shovel/Astronaut *Pail/Pig *Periwinkle/Magican *Magenta/Bear *Green Puppy/Fish *Dora/Kitten *Boots/Fire Chicken *Benny/Cookie *Isa/Polar Bear *Tico/Bumblebee *Diego/Bat *Baby Jaguar *Swiper/Pirate *The Big Red Chicken/Giant *The Grumpy Old Troll *Azul the Blue Train *Backpack *Map *The Fiesta Trio *Mami *Papi *Abuela *Daisy *Alicia *Boot's Dad *Boot's Mom *Rescue Pack *Click the Camera *The Bobo Brothers *Little Bill/Captain Brainstorm *Big Bill *Brenda *April *Bobby *Alice the Great *Elephant/Cowboy *Fuchsia/Chongper *Kiku/Lutanet Mascara *Andrew/Sparky *Little Bear *Father Bear *Mother Bear *Duck *Hen *Cat *Owl *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *Emily's Granny *Grandfather Bear *Grandmother Bear *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Max *Ruby *Louise *Moris *Grandma *Valerie *Martha *Baby Huffington *The Huffingtons *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Kipper *Maisy *Franklin *Harriet *Mr. Turtle *Mrs. Turtle *Bear *Beaver *Goose *Snail *Fox *Rabbit *Skunk *Badger *Mr. Owl *Pablo/Vampire *Tyrone/Mummy *Uniqua/Werewolf *Tasha/Fairy Godmother *Austin/Big Bad Wolf *Linny/Pirate *Tuck/Pumpkin *Ming-Ming/Bumblebee *Ollie *Buck *Jack *Mary *Mel *The Schwartzman Quartet *Sportacus *Stephanie *Trixie *Stingy *Ziggy *Pixel *Robbie Rotten *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt/Chicken *Bounce *Shimmer *Dragon *Spinner *Wiggle *Snowdrop *Pansy *DJ Lance *Muno/Cowboy *Foofa/Fairy *Brobee/Pirate *Toodee/Witch *Plex/Wizard *Kai-Lan/Dinosaur *Ye-Ye *Gui-Nai-Nai *Rintoo/Dragon *Hoho/King *Tolee *Lulu *Mr. Fluffy *Mei-Mei *Stompy *Wubbzy/Ghost *Widget/Screwdriver *Walden/King *Daizy/Fairy *Buggy/Goblin *Huggy *Earl *Milli/Bee *Geo/Pirate *Bot/Mummy *Oobi/Dinosaur *Uma/Bunny Rabbit *Kako/Snowball *Grampu *Shane *David *Puppet *Ms. Foil *The Schmuzzies *Fido the Fly *The Voice *Ron *Natalie *Binyah Binyah *James *Shaina *Vanessa *Jessica *Armando *Bryan *Twist *Shout *Marina *Kiki *Pinky-Dinky-Doo *Tyler *Mr. Guinea Pig *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Dog *Pig *Cat *Bear *Elephant *Moose A. Moose *Zee D. Bird *Nick Jr. Face/Superhero *Piper O'Possum Clues: #A Pumpkin #Seeds #A Knife Answer To Blue's Clues: *A Jack O Lantern Transcript Blue's Big Halloween Adventure/Transcript Gallery 8E9720FD-A0B2-4618-9A39-F565C0301AC9.jpeg IMG_1178.JPG Blue-blues-clues-8.75.jpg Sidetable-drawer-blues-clues-7.16.jpg Mailbox-blues-clues-1.24.jpg Mr-salt-blues-clues-0.21.jpg Mrs-pepper-blues-clues-7.28.jpg Paprika-blues-clues-3.9.jpg Cinnamon.jpg Tickety-tock-blues-clues-3.63.jpg Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg Shovel-blues-clues-4.21.jpg Pail-blues-clues-3.39.jpg Periwinkle-blues-clues-69.7.jpg Magenta-blues-clues-1.6.jpg Green-puppy-blues-clues-84.9.jpg Doras Rescue In Mermaid Kingdom 2012.avi 001700760.jpg Boots-the-monkey-dora-the-explorer-9.25.jpg Character-large-benny.jpg Character-large-isa.jpg Character-large-tico.jpg Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg Arigold-gdgo.avi 005302040.jpg Character-large-swiper.jpg 42EEC629-E125-4EBC-8C8F-106A68C0A5F5.png 712FADDE-60E9-4D22-8753-53F29D4A2A46.jpeg Azul_the_little_blue_train_with_christmas_lights_by_hubfanlover678-d9x7jvn.jpg Backpack-dora-the-explorer-81.8.jpg Map-dora-the-explorer-0.98.jpg 028_Fiesta_Trio_&_Zachary_28_24_25_28_22_20.jpg Photo147.png Papi.png Daisy_Marquez.png Alica.png Boots_Dad.png Boots_Mom.jpg A29E8CED-2C96-4D68-8AEE-49CE117F71F8.jpg E49789E8-E276-4726-B626-E3AEEBDAC4B0.png EE2AEB23-B65A-46A0-B886-ED3A30518BD1.jpg Littlebill.png Big_Bill_Glover.jpg File-Brenda-thumb.jpg April.png Bobby.png Alice-the-great-thumb.jpg Little_Bill_Elephant_Character.png Little_Bill_Fuchsia.png Little_Bill_Kiku.png Mr._Andrew_Mulligan.png Little Bear TV.png Lb_father.gif Mother-bear-little-bear-9_49.jpg Duck_(LittleBear1).jpg Hen Little Bear.jpg Little_Bear_Cat.png Owl_(Little_Bear).jpg Emily_(Little_Bear).jpg 0011_Lucy_Little_Bear_PNG.png Granny.png Littlebear-grandpa1.jpg Littlebear-grandma1.jpg Oswald Nick Jr Character.png Weenie.png Oswald_Henry_Penguin_Nickelodeon_Nick_Jr_Series.png Daisy-0.png Johnny-snowman-oswald-0.33.jpg Madame.png Catrina_Caterpillar.jpg Eggbert_and_Leo.png YvPYDvy0Y8k64Iq62Q7Z.png.png Ruby as Daisy the diesel railcar for the mixed Nick Jr characters thomas and friends parody.png Louise1.png Morris1.png Grandma-max-and-ruby-1_66.jpg Modern_valerie_by_sloanvandoren-daowl5r.jpg Modern_martha_by_sloanvandoren-daowl6f.jpg 33d1a0887530fb33ab44f1fe2d8bf524713ccc94_00.jpg 65854a53efe3bb46ac29377f210e7937c0fd7b5b_hq.jpg Huffmuff.gif Bob_the_Builder.jpg Wendy_(Bob_the_Builder).jpg Spud.jpg 791209_scoop-bob-the-builder-2_4961x3508_h.jpg Muck.png DIZ002_pv.jpg Roley.jpg Lofty.jpg Pilchard.jpg Bird from bob the builder.jpg TravisStopMotion.png Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) (1).png The Ferocius Beast.png Hamilton-hocks-maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast-24 5.jpg Kipper angry.PNG.png Maisy.jpeg Franklin1.png Harriet-back-to-school-with-franklin-9.51.jpg Mr-turtle-back-to-school-with-franklin-9.24.jpg Mrs-turtle-franklin-71.jpg Franklin Bear.png Franklin Beaver.jpg Franklin Goose.jpg Franklin Snail.jpg Franklin Fox.jpg Franklin Rabbit.jpg skunk_by_greenskullplz.jpg badger-back-to-school-with-franklin-4_33.jpg mr-owl-back-to-school-with-franklin-4_59.jpg The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg Wonder-pets-teamwork-time-video-app 59254-96914 1.jpeg Ollie as Peter Rabbit.jpg Buck as Joe Swanson.jpg CA4BCA0A-AB50-4AA6-8644-F57432ED9F1C.jpeg C3751E67-E9B0-40EC-863A-408F88086D64.jpeg 157CF95F-F05C-4790-BD9F-E8B6ED79AABB.jpeg AF311BFF-BAE8-459E-ADEB-BC79E8AEE834.jpeg Sportacus1.jpg Nick Jr. LazyTown Stephanie Meanswell 1.png Trixie_LazyTown.png Stingy-lazytown-5.52_thumb.jpg Nick_Jr._LazyTown_Ziggy_2.png Nick_Jr_LazyTown_Pixel_1.png RobbieRotten_1600x1200.jpg Sunny_Patch_Miss_Spider.jpg Sunny_Patch_Holley.jpg Sunny_Patch_Squirt.png Sunny_Patch_Bounce.png Shimmer.jpg Miss_Spider's _Sunny_Patch_Friends_Character_Promo_-_Dragon.png Sunny_Patch_Spinner.jpg Sunny_Patch_Wiggle.jpg Sunny_Patch_Snowdrop.jpg Sunny_Patch_Pansy.jpg DJ.jpg MUNO!.jpg Foofa_(Yo_Gabba_Gabba).jpg BROBEE!.jpg TOODEE!.jpg Plex_as_Roberto_the_Robot.jpg Kai Lan.jpg YeYe_in_Ni_Hao_Kai-Lan.png Gui_Nai_Nai_in_Ni_Hao_Kai-Lan.png Rintoo_in_Ni_Hao_Kai-Lan.png Hoho_in_Ni_Hao_Kai-Lan.png Tolee_in_Ni_Hao_Kai-Lan.png Lulu_in_Ni_Hao_Kai-Lan.png Mr._Fluffy_in_Ni_Hao_Kai-Lan.png Mei-Mei_in_Ni_Hao_Kai-Lan.png Stompy_in_Ni_Hao_Kai-Lan.png Wubbzy-with-ball.jpg Widget.png Walden.png Daizy by princedarwin-d66c59r.png Buggy V2.png Huggy-wubbzys-big-movie-1.jpg Earl-wubbzys-big-movie-73.jpg Milli.png Geo-1-.jpg Team-umizoomi-bot-character-main-550x510.png Oobi as Norman.png Oobi Uma Noggin Nick Jr TV Series Show Hand Puppet Nickelodeon.png Oobi Kako Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Series Hand Puppet Nickelodeon Main 2.png Oobi Grampu Noggin Nick Jr TV Series Show Hand Puppet Nickelodeon Main 2.png Shane Character.jpg David Character.jpg Puppet (The Upside Down Show).jpg 5DFB00CC-DEAD-45A8-915D-AF1D48D7659D.jpeg 6009483C-D41F-4A22-B751-FE71284402A4.png 5CC1C56F-57F5-4E48-8381-C0DF5AC1F703.png Ron (GGI).gif Natalie.jpeg Polliwackywack.jpg James (G.G.Island).png Shaina as Natalie Salat.jpg Vanessa (Gullah Gullah Island).png Jessica (Gullah Gullah Land).jpg Armando.jpg Bryan.png The Fresh Beat Band and The Junior Beats.png Pinky1.png Tyler dinky doo pdd.png 7C264325-C7AC-46C6-B843-56265248F10C.png Bubble Guppies Playdate.jpg Mr.Grouper is duck the great western engine.jpg Curious Babbies.jpg 473AD923-A0A7-4377-B594-645DF116CEBF.jpeg SjPP7mV3Cjlnxtc6XHFk.png.png Moose and Zee - Zee D. Bird.png 0BF34AE2-EDAE-40AF-95D2-718BD3D3883B.jpeg 9CF8338C-BE0A-453C-8226-93D378BECB1F.jpeg Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows